


The Necklace

by darkgoddess_1981



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgoddess_1981/pseuds/darkgoddess_1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt owns a website selling jewelry he makes. There is one piece of jewelry however he refuse's  to make or sell to anyone, when asked why he never gives an answer to the question until one day when he gets a letter from an unknown person and decides to tell the story behind the necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necklace

                                                                                         _ **The Necklace**_  

                                                                      

 

            Kurt Hummel runs a website making beautiful necklace's and bracelets for people, and on his webpage he has a bunch of pictures of different types of necklaces and bracelets he makes, but on his last page there is a picture of a very pretty necklace the gems are made up from a verity of different blue's. It was the most mesmerizing necklace on his website. Kurt had alot of other things that were very pretty but that one always caught everyone's eye, but underneath the picture of the necklace in bold print it said this necklace is not for sale, it is to look at and to admire but never to be worn by another, for I will not make it so do not ask for it. So many times he would get e-mails asking why he would not make the necklace but he would never answered any of them until one day he opened his mailbox and found this letter...

_Dear Mister Kurt Hummel,_

_I know not what your deal is and know its not my place to ask. All I know is that you make fine jewelry and am confused as to why you refuse to share your finest work with the world. I am not asking you to make me one I'm asking you why you wont make them one._

_-Unknown_

                He was so surprised when he saw that the person signed there name as unknown. They did not want one from him they wanted to know why he refused to tell them why he wouldn't make any more, so he opened his webpage and took the picture of the necklace off and than went to his home page and than put the picture and the following story......

              "I recently received a letter wanting to know why I would not make this necklace for anyone I never answered anyone's e-mails or letters about this necklace before because I stated on the page right underneath it do not ask me to make you one but so many would ask for me to make one anyways. When I wouldn't make them everyone wanted to know why I never answered the e-mails because everyone who asked me that question always asked me because they wanted a necklace for them selves. But just recently I received a letter that made me decide to tell you all why I will not make this for anyone, and why did this letter change my mind because when they wrote me they told me they weren't asking me to make them one they just wanted to know why I wouldn't make anyone else one? Than they didn't even sign there name so I couldn't make them one if I choose to that made me realize this person deserved an answer so today I will tell you the story behind this necklace, before I started this website I had made necklaces for my friends and family, I had made this necklace for a certain friend of mine who at that time in her life was going threw some tuff times , she was in a abusive relationship I had made this necklace for her for her birthday as a gift but her husband didn't like me not since I called the cops on him when he was at my house drunk pounding on my door looking for her he's lucky I called the cops and didn't get my bat, anyways she told him that her son gave her the necklace as a present for her birthday. But when she told him her son had been in bed sleeping and never knew she told his dad that the next morning when she went to the store he asked the kid about the necklace he said he didn't give it to her. The man got furious when my friend got home he demanded to know were she got the necklace from because he knew the kid didn't get it for her and when she told him she had gotten it from me he beat the crap out of her so bad that she was in the hospital for 3 months in a coma ,and when she did finally wake up and left the hospital she found out her son was in jail and her husband was dead. When asked what happed she was told her son poured over half his dads bottle of vodka down the drain and filled the rest of the bottle up with bleach. The last thing the boy has said to anyone was at least he will go to hell clean. This necklace cost the lives of three people all though one wasn't so innocent you still cant put a dollar amount on a persons life. So you see that is why I refuse to sell this necklace, and to unknown thankyou your the only who has asked for its story and not wanted one in return."

                                           ~Yours truly K.H.~

 

                                                                      _**THE END**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Live,Love,Learn~  
> NO  
> H8


End file.
